figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Cornwall
Were you looking for User:Pseudolonewolf? Pseudolonewolf is the creator of the Fighunter website, and all games associated with it. He has no help making any of the music, games, or art found on the website. NOTE: Do not add any details about him, except those which are obvious, because he doesn't want people who have barely read these articles to crowd his site and annoy others because of their ignorance! If you are curious about him, we suggest that you read his posts, which he has a lot of. Sorry, but his wishes should be respected. About He is one of those introverted computery types who spends his life in his room; he makes Flash Games for a living. He went to university briefly in Australia to study Games Design, but moved country before finishing the course. He is of the MELANCHOLIC TEMPERAMENT - he finds the concept of the 'Four Temperaments' fascinating and they strongly colour his perceptions of humans as a whole. He is introverted and finds more pleasure in being alone than in going out and doing things with other people. Clubs and parties and those sorts of things are abhorrent to him. He is sort of bitter and sour about a lot of things. He has strange interests and mannerisms and stuff which make him feel like he doesn't fit in at all around 'normal people' of his own age range. He hates most things, especially things that a lot of young people enjoy... Swearing, drinking, smoking, violence, parties, guitars, modern genres of popular music with lyrics and et cetera. He prefers Classical and Video Game music, and composes his own music, which he uses in his own games. He also draws digital art; usually fantasy creatures, like dragons, or alien races that he's designed. Trivia *The name "Pseudolonewolf" comes from the fact that Pseudolonewolf has always liked the idea of the 'loner' archetype, and the specific term 'lone wolf' was especially appealing because wolves were appealing to him as well. His earliest, unreleased games and stories included a character called 'Lone Wolf', and when making his online username, he wanted to use this name but thought it too common and overused, and unfitting anyway. The prefix 'pseudo' means 'not genuine', or even 'an imitation of' (eg 'pseudoscience'), which was appropriately added to the Lone Wolf name because though Pseudolonewolf likes to think himself a loner, he's not independent enough for it to really fit. *He was born on the 25th of February, 1988. *He grew up in Oswaldtwistle, England, UK. Biography Pseudolonewolf lived in England until he was about 13. Then his family moved to Australia (Wandana Heights Victoria 3216, Australia) for some business-related reason. He really did not like it, but there was nothing he could do. However, that time was not so sorrowful: Pseudolonewolf got acquainted with computers and began walking on his things-making path. He met Firequill, too. In 2007 his family moved back to the UK. Currently, Pseudolonewolf lives in Wales together with his parents. 56 James Cook Drive Wandana Heights Geelong, Victoria 3216 AU Quotes * ''"I wouldn't mind so much if Americans at least claimed to speak 'American', but they don't. Usually they claim to speak English, the language of England, and do so incorrectly!" "And it annoys me!" * "How do you know that other people *feel* things at all? They could all be programmed, soulless simulations for all you know!" * "I HATE EVERYTHING!" * "ALL HAIL YALORT!!!" * "I like glowy things because they glow and are things." * "I hate it when people do *stupid action things*!" * "Science is all about trying to FIND things; religion is 'why bother? A wizard did it.'" * "It's ignorant to walk into a dark cave which happens to have a bear in it which mauls you to death, and stupid to walk into a cave with a bear in it that you can see and punch it in the face!" '' * ''"It's sort of annoying how people add every single little thing I say to the wiki page of me, like probably even this sentence..." * ''I should make new adventures just because I can." * "That particular deity was said to have made stars for fun. I bet you wish you could make stars and have fun with it." See also * Firequill * YALORT Category:Fig Hunter Category:People